Intertwined Refractions On A Mirror
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Hange lives in an overcrowded city, scraping by with her messy yet efficient enough lifestyle to make it through the day. Levi lives in a poor desolate underground city where scraping by on minimums seems to be the only way to live. They both live completely opposite lives, but their paths are about to come together in a way they never expected when they start switching bodies- AU
1. Abrupt Wake up Call

**I watched** _ **Your Name**_ **recently, loving it thoroughly I decided to make a spin out of it with Levi and Hange because I love them that much as well. You don't have to watch** _ **your name**_ **to understand this AU but I still recommend the movie, as it is very beautiful. Although this is inspired by your name it won't be exactly like the movie. Just the central idea of it. I'll start this story in T but most likely will up it to M later on. As you will see why in this chapter. Haha.**

* * *

 _Abrupt Wake Up Call_

 **Hange**

She hardly slept that night. She had no real excuse really for her complete lack of sleep. She had finished all her college homework hours earlier, done simply chores, and even sacrificed a shower in favor of reading an extensive new article posted by her favorite science magazine. This month all attention was centered on the comet that was set to pass earth in just a couple weeks.

She was beyond excited about it, this was the first observable comet that would pass earth in more than 100 centuries.

It was sort of a huge deal! Especially to Hange.

Hange's mind was a radiating beacon of light when it came to new and unexpected strange occurrences, and that same light never turned off until she got every single last bit of information she could get about-well-everything!

She only had but a few weeks to prepare and gather as much intel about the comet as possible. Which is why, she just didn't have time to waste on sleeping with so little time and so much to get ready for.

This comet, with such an unexpected orbit and trajectory route was a world changing phenomenon she knew it- and although she had tried to explain it to her best friend Moblit countless times already as well, she also feels it in her whole being that something to do with the comet was connecting, reaching, or searching perhaps for her. If only she knew what that thing exactly was.

Ah, whatever it was, she swore she would figure it out. After all she didn't credit herself as one of the brightest minds in this generation for nothing.

With that final satisfying thought and a playful knowing smile, she had doze right into sleep.

(***)

* * *

An alarm sounded so obnoxiously that Hange still more asleep than awake, gripped whatever source it was and just slammed her whole fist into quieting it down. She might have send it tossing to the nearest wall. Honestly, she couldn't remember. Just knew that when the sound finally stopped, she carried on sleeping as if nothing had ever occurred.

A few hours later, she started waking to a very cautious but firm knock on the door. Groaning she lifted the bed covers over her head, and tried to get some more sleep.

Was it 7 am already? Didn't she just shut her eyes merely a few seconds before? It sure felt like it.

She scrunched her eyebrows tighter at the disturbance as she snuggled closer into the covers. For some reason the bed felt even better tonight than any other night. There was a surprising welcoming scent of something refreshingly clean coming from the sheets that entranced her into wanting to stay there forever.

Just five more minutes, she reasoned heavenly as she took another whiff.

What detergent was this?

She vaguely wondered what had possessed Moblit to do her laundry as she couldn't think of anybody else who was brave enough to even enter her hurricane of an apartment except Moblit. She'll have to thank him later, and ask the name of the detergent he used while she was at it- but for now- sleep was calling her name.

The knock returned louder now, followed by worried hushed voices.

"Do you think big bro is okay? He's never slept pass 5. Never!"

"I don't know," another voice replied. "Maybe he's feeling sick?"

"Then go check on him you idiot."

"What?! You go and check on him"

"Do you want me to die! No way am I checking in on him! You've known him longer go be a man!"

Hange sighed irritably, as the argument continued. What noisy neighbors, she frowned now sitting up in the bed with a yawn.

With the way the people outside were arguing it almost seemed as if they were right outside her room. No sooner had that thought pass through her that she felt a strange stifling in a region of herself that she never quite felt before.

What was she….-? She rubbed her eyes to fully awake searching for the familiarity of her glasses being on the bridge of her nose, only to realize two things at once, her glasses were gone- nowhere in sight, and a paler complexion of her hand was crossing her field of vision.

Huh?!

She stared at her hands for a moment, confused as to why her skin had suddenly become so pale looking and yet- she poked at her biceps.

 _Whoa!_ - _Muscles?_

Her eyes skimmed to the covers below her.

Hange tossed the covers aside, realizing only now that she did not remember ever buying those bedcovers before. Once the covers are tossed her mouth parts in surprise to see what stifling she felt in her lower zone area actually was.

HUH!? Impossible it couldn't be-it couldn't possible be what she was thinking it was!

Her pale hand tentatively reached as if to test if it were real, when her hands cupped actual flesh she couldn't help and scream.

"W-W-What!"

The wooden door slammed suddenly open in a flash.

"Levi is everything okay?!" A taller, slender built, light brown hair man with blue crystal eyes stepped into the room alarmed.

Hange froze in place, wide eyed, one hand still gripping her newly discovered private area.

Who the hell was he and what did he call her? Levi? Who?

His eyes go straight to where her hand is located.

"Oh…. _OH!_ Sorry, I shouldn't have-" Misreading the whole situation, the guy cheeks colored redder than what Hange could think possible on a person, as he made a quick 180 to go outside the room as soon as possible.

"What's going on?" a redheaded girl tried peeking from behind the man, only to be firmly pushed back.

"Shut up Isabel! It's none of your business!"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

The door slammed shut once again, leaving a perplexed Hange staring right back at the door dumbstruck.

WHAT?

Hange watched the door blinking multiple times to see if her eyes were lying to her, but the same scene remained intact, crystal clear, even without her wearing glasses. What, what what? She mentally ranted. Who were those people? Why does she have a-a- she swallowed thickly, and stumbled out of the bed.

She doesn't recognize her location at all, everything at the moment was so confusing, but one thought was dominating all other thoughts right now as she rushed to the bathroom on the corner of the small room. She took a quick notice of how spotless the bathroom was, as she located the mirror in the bathroom.

"WHOA!" Her hands- his hands? Flew up in shock exclamation gripping her-his short locks of black soft silk hair as she stared at the mirror.

"I'M A GUY!?"

* * *

 **Levi**

The moment he woke up, Levi already sensed something was undeniably wrong.

First off, his alarm didn't sound off. Secondly, he got an uncanny sense revolting in his gut, as if he knew he was caught in the after effects of a big shitstorm.

He opened his eyes, almost dreadfully. He just fucking knew…-

His eyes darted quickly from one side to the next, taking in the unfamiliar room.

The whole room was crowded in an utter freaking mess, clusters of clothes including what seem like a black bra was thrown right at the foot of the bed, countless papers were scattered in every pinpoint location, along with a series of misplaced books, test tubes, and other strange equipment Levi didn't even recognize. There was an empty bowl of what Levi guessed as ramen noodles from the night prior just at the desk besides him, and countless cups of empty coffee were making a pile on the floor.

Is that where the wretched smell was coming from? Or was it something else?

His eyes went impossibly wide as he shriveled in place.

What actual fucking hell did he stumbled on?!

He jolted up in bed, his whole body shaking as his fingers twitched. What unholy doom was this?! This wasn't his room at all? Where was he?

"Mrow!" Out of the covers, where Levi had not been paying much attention to popped an orange tabby cat.

Levi jolted in place again.

The orange cat stretched as if it had been sleeping there all along, and after a few steps forward, it moved closer to him and licked his hand.

Levi jumped out of bed then with a yelp, tripping on the shitload of objects on the floor and almost falling-if it wasn't for his great sense of coordination he probably would've.

The cat was indifferent to his reaction as it curled on the bed and stared right back at him curiously.

"What the hell!" It was only now that he leaped out of bed that he caught a glance at himself.

He had felt insurmountably taller since waking, and now he realized why. Throughout the night, he had somehow acquired a full set of longer tan legs.

His eyes glanced down cautiously to see that he had slept without a shirt and apparently legs wasn't the only thing he had acquired during the night as he got a full view of something entirely new.

Two perfectly round mounds protruded from his chest.

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck!_

* * *

 **Well honeys, we are just getting started so expect more shenanigans to be continued in the next chapters.**


	2. Switched

**Thank you for the comments/ reviews and the likes! I appreciate them so much! And So it continues…**

* * *

 _Chapter 2. Switched_

 **Levi**

It must be a nightmare. It had to be, because there is no way this could be even remotely real- it was too weird, too damn messed up for it to be real- yet as Levi stood there staring straight at the mirror at the corner of the room, he couldn't believe how real everything felt.

His eyes inexplicably widen.

It wasn't even his eyes staring straight at the mirror, but instead large round rich brown eyes. Olive skin, an interesting shaped nose, and sporting a long and seriously untidy single ponytail hairstyle.

His jaw tightened in place, as his finger dug into his palms hard.

 _Dammit._

He couldn't wake up. No matter what he tried to do in those strange following minutes, he just couldn't wake up. He even tried smashing his hands between two seriously thick books laying around, with so much applied force that the books bended, and his hand actually stung when he did it.

Hissing, he drew his hand back.

How can this new flesh feel so real, when he knows it's not his body? It has to be a crazily realistic shitty dream.

How far does he have to go to finally awake from this? Aren't dreams supposed to end after being aware you're dreaming, he's physically hurting himself and he has yet to awaken.

Levi eyes darted to the glass beakers on this hurricane of a messy room. He thinks it over quickly, maybe he had to go to drastic extremes to awaken. He had to test something, just a small cut would be enough to wake him. Gripping the beaker for a moment in his palms, he struck it to the side of the desk, shattering the glass, and sending it splattering all over the ground.

He brought the remaining part of the broken beaker closer to his palms hesitating for a moment, before he drew it closer to his palm.

"Morning Hange, I know it's really early for you, but are you up yet? I think I finally found…- _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING_!?"

Out of nowhere a taller lean man with brown short hair, carrying a set of papers and two cups of coffee freezes at the door- dropping the contents in his hands unto the ground in an instant, his eyes wide in terror in a fraction of a second, as he stumbled forward quickly, knocking the broken beaker out of his hand in such a drastic panic, that he practically knock Levi back a few feet.

The hell- As if his morning couldn't get any more bizarre, who the fuck is this guy now?!- ! Levi watched as the broken beaker drops to the ground and now shatters even more on the floor.

"What were you thinking Hange! And why are you without a shirt again-Jesus!" The man now turns to him, his face in absolute terror and suddenly he is blushing a strong crimson as he takes off his coat and shoves it right to him, clutching his eyes shut. Oh well fuck- of course modesty- Levi frowned as he begrudgingly put his arms around the coat to cover himself. Cut him some slack, it's not like he's ever had breast he had to cover up before. Almost as soon as he is done covering his chest, the random man gripped Levi's hands tightly. Some of the sharp edges of the beaker had manage to cut through his palm, although not too significant or deep just like Levi planned, some blood was still drawn.

"You're bleeding! Are you kidding me Hange? What would you do this to yourself, I know you're very stressed lately over the comet, you haven't slept right for days, but what madness drove you to do this!" The man gripped tighter at Levi's wrist, and he half looked like he's about to call the ambulance at that second.

Levi narrowed his eyes back, glaring at the stranger. Scoffing, he abruptly brought his arm back.

"Who the hell are you?" He said out loud stonily, it wasn't until now that he realized his voice wasn't his own either. It was louder pitch than his natural low one.

Fuck this nightmare really is never ending, not even the drawing of blood could wake him.

The man suddenly appeared hurt. "I-What do you mean, you know who I am, this isn't funny Hange"

No. I have not even the faintest fucking idea who you are, who this body belongs to, and why the hell he's stuck in it- Levi inwardly fumes irritated beyond belief, as he continued to naturally glare at the man. What could the man be to him- or rather this body that he's in? Boyfriend? Husband?

"Middle School, High School, College, Lab partners, best friend Moblit- doesn't that all ring a bell?" The man pointed to himself. His eyebrows are drawn in deep concern staring right at him.

Ah, …best friend he said. Well, it could've been worse, he reasoned relieved. Frowning deeply, Levi sighed irritably as he looked around once again, deciding that he has no fucking choice now, he will have to follow through this nightmare until he finally wakes the hell up.

"What is this place?" He decided to ask now.

The man raises an eyebrow, "Um, your room?" The man looked so terribly lost and concern just answering the question.

"You call this shit storm a room? Disgusting." Levi crinkled his nose at the sight. Who can even live comfortable with this mess? Levi walked around, picking up with the tip of his fingers a balled-up tissue with some dried blue liquid slime thing clinging to it. "What the hell is all this stuff?"

"Uh- It's your DIY experiment on fluorescent slime," The man explained watching closely as Levi located the nearest trash can and tossed it down without a second thought, shaking his head in repulsion.

Moblit gasped in shock behind Levi. "I've seen you work for days on that slime, claiming you wanted to create a flexible multipurpose slime that could be used for just about anything imaginable-"

"Tch, that abominable thing- what of it, it's just green goo that looks like shit. It's just useless clutter-just like the rest of this room."

Again the man literally gasped again.

"Hange, I've been stuck with you in your wildest and craziest days since middle school, but right now, you're seriously starting to scare me. Are you sure you're okay? Sick? Fever?- Should I take you to the hospital?"

Levi crossed his arms. As if going to the hospital would help, how is he going to explain to the doctor that he's not really this 'Hange' person, in fact he's not even really a female, because he's actually quite certain he's a male that looks and apparently is nothing like this person whose body he's in. Yeah right, the doctor- even if a dream doctor- will never believe that shit, probably will think he's on some heavy drugs.

"No," Levi finally responded, definitively. "I'm fine." He answered curtly.

An awkward silence filled the room, before Levi sighed in resignation and with new determination. Damn, he can't take it anymore, he decided he needed to do some serious cleaning before he can go any further with his madness, starting with this ungodly room of doom.

"Oi, Moblit is it-right? Let's get to work."

* * *

 **Hange**

Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!

This is all so incredibly real! So darn weird! How strange! How _FASCINATING_!

Hange flexed in the small mirror, touching her muscles continuously with her fingers! It's as if this body belong to some short demi-god! Just looking at it, has her blushing inwardly, and embarrassingly wanting to drool a bit! Despite the short structure, she's almost carved in perfect human like beauty!

It's so realistic! So human! – She pinched her skin once again- There's even scars traced in the almost impeccable smooth body. She turned to look down at her butt, whistling slightly "My God, what a cute tushy-," she burst out a laugh, this has got to be the weirdest, but most realistic dream she's ever had.

She smiled at her reflection, appreciating the look. Without a doubt, her dream boy self was very handsome.

A knock comes to the bathroom door. "Big Bro, are you sure you're okay? Farlan didn't let me check earlier so I sneaked in!" The worried hush voice of the girl from earlier rung out.

Hange put the plain white shirt over her head once again. She figured this whole thing was a dream a while ago, but being a dream she definitely didn't take it all too serious- so she decided to play along to this strange dream. "Oh, oh, of course I'm fine dream character two!-" She said quickly as she went to the door to open it. "Why hi there!" she greeted.

Hange was instantly met with a girl with bright green eyes and two ponytails of red hair, looking far too surprised at the sudden appearance of her.

"Huh, Big bro?" She gasped, taking a frighten step back. "Y-You're smiling!"

"Sure am- ummm I could've swore I heard your name before, Isa- Isa something- Isabel right? I'm Hang- oh wait no, guess not in this dream haha," Hange scratched the back of her head nervously, as she recalled the name the other called her. "Levi right- what a nice name, Levi- Le-vi, Levi what?" she mouthed it out testing the sound of it through her new voice.

The girl takes another frighten step back.

"FARLAN!" She yelled out suddenly.

Farlan came rushing in the room in a scramble. "Dammit Isabel don't you ever listen to me! I told you not to check!"

The girl instantly moved behind Farlan. "Something is wrong with Bro! Something is very, very wrong with Levi!"

Oh no, guess I'm not playing my character well at all!

Hange dropped her arm and smiled sheepishly.

"See-you see that – _he smiled_!" Isabel looked wildly between her and Farlan.

"He has smiled before Isabel," Farlan responded, but he looked shaken himself.

"But not for no reason, not so…so like that!" Isabel again pointed, scandalous.

"Heh, sorry I suck so bad this, "Hange naturally apologized, unable to keep the sheepish embarrassed smile from coming to her lips as she shrugs.

"Ahhh!" Isabel screamed.

"Shocking," Farlan muttered, frozen stiff for a second.

Hange frowned now, unable to find why she can't get her dream boy self to act in character. Was she breaking some sort of law of dreaming as another person? Was there such a thing as dream laws?- Her mind wandered.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Oh Gosh, I'm starving! You guys want to catch some breakfast? My treat, I definitely need some coffee-" She walked pass them, locating her shoes on the side.

"Coffee?! Down here! What?!" Isabel exclaimed.

"You're going out like…like that?" Farlan instead questioned raising an eyebrow.

Hange as Levi was only wearing that white shirt and shorts, but the attire was still appropriate enough to wear out on a lazy day, so why not. "Sure," Hange replied easily, tying her shoes, and getting back up. "Come on guys, let's go."

Truth be told Hange was excited to see more of this peculiar dream world.

"W-what was in that tea we drank yesterday?" Farlan spoked out behind her in complete disbelief.

* * *

This dream world apparently was definitely not what she was expecting. She was meet with a darker vision of the dream as soon as she opened the door and all she saw was utter darkness. No sky, no sun or moon, just a giant landscape of rock right above her head.

"Huh!" She whispered out loud surprised by how cold it felt out, how earthy it smelled yet her nose picked a strange mix of some smells that were far from pleasant. She doesn't recognize where she's at, this place wasn't anything like her city home, nothing like any place she's ever read or heard about.

From one side to the other, Hange looked around in surprise wonder.

Her hands fly up to her head. "This- This is an underground city!" She's is completely caught off guard, something rather unusual even for her, but this dream was proving everything quite the contrary. "A city run completely underground, how strangely fascinating, but how does it work-?" She mused, her fingers tapping on the tip of her lips, the gears in her head working it out.

"Fascinating?" Farlan scoffed, his voice dropping lower beside her. His expression darkening in such an instant. "This place is hell."

Hmm? _Hell_ …- Hange opened her mouth to ask him to elaborate, but her words stopped at the tip of her tongue, with just one look from Farlan she knew better than to ask. In both their eyes she could see something almost painful in their light-colored eyes. Whoever these people were, they didn't like to live here.

Scanning her surroundings with a more critical eye, she noticed that although there were sources of lights, it still lacked the warmth of the sun. Some citizens were out, but judging from their below average bone mass, their grim expressions, and their clothes, it all seemed frail and broken to her.

"All right," she talked then, clasping her hands together and unclasping them just as quickly when the incredulous look returned to Farlan and Isabel. "After we eat, let's go exploring I can't wait to get my hands dirty around this new underground world-Eh! Why are you two looking at me like that!" She frowned as the two teens have gone paler than what Hange thought was possible, their mouths literally dropping open.

Gosh- Hange frowned deepened, silently apologizing to the dream universe deity for not being able to pull this act through, oh well- the hell with it, it's just tonight's dream, it'll be over as soon as she wakes up, and truth be told she wanted to enjoy this fascinating dream, so why not go a little crazy in this body of a so called Levi.

It's not like it's real.

* * *

 **Levi**

As if he was coming out of a yearlong coma, Levi slowly woke up, his eyes heavy lidded in exhaustion and slumber even though he had been asleep. With a candle lit on the side, he scans his surroundings partly terrified of waking back in the cluster of his dream. Relief washed through him as the area around him looked familiar.

He quickly patted himself. He's back! Fucking-thank God! That peculiar dream was finally over.

He sat up, his head pounded in what felt like the beginning of a headache forming. Fingers rubbing his temples, his eyes focused down.

What the hell…..- Eyes locked down he noticed his clothes, not only would he never wear these particular clothes to bed, but worst-his eyes darken in an instant- they were dirty seemingly covered with smudges of dried mud and god knows what else- his black trousers, his white shirt completely ruined with some tears- Shit no! He lets out a string of loud curses as he shot up and instantly started wiping his arms feeling filthy.

Tsk- what is all this?

He rushed to his small bathroom about to take an emergency bath, when his eyes see his mirror. His lips part as sees a set of finger printed doodles smudged on the mirror, apparently someone had doodled in his mirror a happy face with their fingers.

* * *

 **~I honestly can't wait to get the next chapter started. Although it's so far all fun, don't be fooled, it won't always be so happy *hint hint* Lol ~Maybe it's not a dream. Haha! Feel free to Follow me on twitter (most active in), Instagram, or tumblr with the user of yesroslc17. I need more Levihan (and or Eremika) wonderful people in my life! So come say hi! Promise, I don't bite.**

 _Next Chapter_ _ **3\. Notes: A Ghost with a shitty sense of humor**_ _._

 _Subjective Excerpt:_

" _AH! WHAT-HAPPENED TO MY STUFF! MY NOTES! MY SPECIMENS!-MY APARTMENT!" She screamed gripping her messy- but apparently strangely washed and sweet-smelling hair, by the roots. Eyes expanding in terror._

" _Hange! You-You don't remember?!"_

" _Remember what!?"_

 _Levi literally spluttered his tea._

" _I fucking did WHAT now!?"_


End file.
